Preludio
by kanashii tenshi
Summary: Quien diría que esta sería la noche más dolorosa de todas. Un final lleno de amor y dolor. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por fa leánlo y denme su opinión.


PRELUDIO

Por

Kanashii Tenshi

Un sonido ensordecedor me despierta, y le agradezco infinitamente al cielo que la lluvia sea tan intensa a estas horas de la madrugada. Si no hubiese sido por ese rayo seguido del trueno que estremeció todas las habitaciones de esta casa, continuaría soñando con eso que es justamente lo que no quiero soñar. Y es que no es un sueño, es una pesadilla que me atormenta, una pesadilla que me persigue y que me impide descansar. Descansar. Algo que no he hecho desde que me uní a la Orden del Fénix, y no es que me queje, lo que sucede es que el cansancio que soporta mi cuerpo ya es demasiado. Demasiado dolor, demasiado sufrimiento, demasiado pena al ver a otros caer frente a mis ojos, aquellos a los que considero mis compañeros, o mejor aún, mis amigos. Tal como pasó hace 15 años, cuando el Señor Oscuro nos perseguía y el mal se apoderaba cada vez más del mundo mágico y del muggle... como aquella noche en que perdimos a nuestros mejores amigos, James y Lily, y por si fuera poco, otro nos traicionó de la peor manera, Peter.

En ese entonces me negaba a creer que Peter fuera el traidor, era demasiado débil, demasiado cobarde para unirse al Señor Oscuro, pero lo hizo, el muy desgraciado lo hizo. Nunca me perdonaré el haber dudado de ti, justamente de la persona que más amo en este mundo, de la que más cerca ha estado de mí, de la que me acompañó durante las noches en que mi maldición se hacía presente cada luna llena. Ese siempre será un gran cargo de conciencia que tendré que llevar sobre mis hombros por el resto de mi vida, porque dudé de ti y porque te creí culpable durante los 12 largos años que estuviste en ese espantoso lugar vigilado por dementores. Sin embargo, lograste escapar, no sé exactamente cómo lo hiciste, pero eso es lo que menos importa, después de todo, tú y James siempre fueron los más hábiles en todo, excepto en respetar las reglas, claro está. Y entonces lo odié, odié al maldito que te hizo eso, aún cuando se trataba de alguien a quien había considerado uno de mis mejores amigos y un mártir al haber sacrificado su vida al enfrentarse a ti. Nunca le perdonaré el haberte alejado de mí, el haber arrancado de mi lado el tesoro más valioso de todos: tu amor.

¿Pero acaso no dicen que el amor perdura para siempre? No lo creía hasta que algo o alguien te puso en mi camino, y entonces me enamoré de ti como el adolescente que era. Cuando volvimos a encontrarnos después de tu desagradable experiencia en Azcaban, sentí que esa chispa de electricidad que corría en mi espalda cada vez que me tocabas regresaba. Quise correr y abrazarte, besarte para darte la bienvenida, pero ¿con que ojos te vería si yo fui uno de los que creyó en tu culpabilidad? Además¿qué me aseguraba que tú seguías sintiendo lo mismo después de todos estos años? Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron al pasar los días. Comenzaste a buscarme para pedir refugio mientras te buscaban, y yo, encantado de tenerte nuevamente a mi lado, te lo daba. Fueron pocos los meses que tuve que esperar para que te decidieras a entrar en mi alcoba y te dejarás caer en mi cama, sollozando como un niño solitario mientras buscabas en mis brazos el consuelo que te negaron por tanto tiempo. Recuerdo que lloraste como nunca lo habías hecho, por la pérdida de James y de Lily, por el hecho de no poder estar cerca de Harry, por haber tenido que soportar el terrible sentimiento que despertaban en ti los dementores... por haber estado separados. Desde entonces permanecimos juntos, decidimos que nada ni nadie se interpondría en nuestro camino otra vez, que lucharíamos juntos hasta el final, esperando que ese final llegara pronto y trajera paz para todos. Aún tengo la esperanza de que así sea.

Las imágenes de mi pesadilla regresan a mi mente. No es precisamente algo cruel o sanguinario lo que veo, pero sí algo que me agobia, que hace que mi corazón se estremezca de dolor. Tu figura, esa que adoro abrazar durante las noches, desapareciendo detrás de algo que no logro reconocer. Tu cabello negro agitándose a tu alrededor, tus hermosos ojos azules mirándome con esa expresión cariñosa que sólo tú posees, y a la vez cubriéndose con un tinte de temor que no había visto en años, y tus brazos estirados hacia mí, implorando por la ayuda que no pude ofrecerte justo cuando la necesitabas, mientras todo tu cuerpo caía hacia atrás para desaparecer dentro de eso que no reconozco... ¿un velo, quizás? Y es precisamente ahí cuando todo termina, y despierto desesperado buscándote en la oscuridad de la habitación sólo para asegurarme que sigues a mi lado, durmiendo placidamente a pesar de los tiempos que vivimos, pero sobre todo, para tranquilizarme con el hecho de que no has desaparecido.

Desearía tener ese tipo de sueños que tenía cuando éramos adolescentes estudiantes de la mejor escuela de Magia y Hechicería del mundo, aquellos en los que tú y yo... ya sabes, compartíamos momentos íntimos que no podían ser revelados a nadie más. Besos, caricias, y uno que otro manoseo que a veces se convertía en algo más placentero que un simple roce de pieles. Esos sí que eran sueños perfectos, sin embargo, ahora todo es diferente. Ya no despierto con la sonrisa típica de todas las mañanas, sino con un terrible torrente de lágrimas que nublan mi vista. Por supuesto que no permito que me veas así, no quiero que me preguntes a que se debe mi llanto porque simplemente no podría responderte. A cambio de eso sonrío, te muestro la sonrisa más artificial que haya mostrado jamás, pero parece tan genuina que tú sólo atinas a acercarte a mí y darme los buenos días con un tierno beso.

Agito la cabeza para que todas esas imágenes desaparezcan, ya no quiero pensar en cosas tristes que no tienen sentido. Me vuelvo a acostar pero esta vez lo hago mirando hacia donde está tu cuerpo. Luces tan tranquilo, parece que nada te preocupara, sin embargo, yo sé que no es así. La seguridad de Harry es tu responsabilidad, o al menos eso es lo que tú dices, pero en secreto he acordado compartir esa responsabilidad contigo, no quiero que cargues con algo tan pesado tú solo, recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte en lo que sea... lo que sea.

Levanto un brazo y lo dirijo a tu cabello, siempre me ha encantado pasar mis dedos a través de él. Recuerdo que en Hogwarts eras la envidia de todas las chicas por ser el poseedor de esa melena tan sedosa y perfecta, pero también eras uno de los chicos más asediados por ellas, y por esa razón la envidia de muchos chicos. Pero sólo había una persona a la que le permitías acariciar esa suavidad, la persona que más te amaba y que te sigue amando con la misma intensidad de antes, yo, un chico que para cualquiera era insignificante y que podía pasar desapercibido en todo momento, aún cuando no soy una persona precisamente normal. Si aparte del entrometido de Snape alguien más se hubiera percatado de lo que soy, seguramente nunca hubiera terminado mis estudios en Hogwarts. Me sentía dichoso por eso, no por el hecho de ganarle a las chicas en un duelo por tu amor, que por cierto, nunca existió, sino porque correspondías a mis sentimientos, porque un día te acercaste a mí y me besaste sin siquiera preguntar, porque me aseguraste que mientras existieras no estaría solo, porque nunca tuviste miedo de estar cerca de mí y te convertiste en un Animago para poder hacerlo. Cada momento, cada minuto que hemos pasado juntos ha sido especial. Me siento mal por sentir esta felicidad en este momento que Harry corre más peligro que nunca, me siento egoísta por no compartirla con nadie, pero es que este sentimiento es sólo mío así como lo eres tú. Podría parecer posesivo, pero no me importa, la verdad es que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, y que los demás piensen lo que quieran.

Deslizo mis dedos por tu frente para apartar los mechones que me impiden ver tu rostro. ¿Sabías que tienes un rostro hermoso? Nunca te lo quise decir porque eso sería un bono extra a tu vanidad, pero es algo que siempre he pensado. Me acerco un poco hasta besar tu frente para luego bajar hasta tus labios. Son tan suaves y deliciosos. De repente tus ojos se abren, revelando dos hermosas lagunas azules. Estás adormilado, pero antes de que pueda apartarme me tomas por la cintura y me besas profundamente, no estás dispuesto a recibir sólo un beso pequeño, siempre quieres más, y no es algo que me moleste.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, Moony? – tu voz se escucha tan graciosa cuando acabas de despertar. Me acurruco contra tu pecho y te susurro:

-Pensar – no puedo ver la expresión en tu rostro porque me estoy concentrando en el suave ritmo de tu corazón contra mi oído.

-¿Pensar¿En qué? – siempre has sido un curioso. Deposito un beso en tu pecho antes de contestar a tus preguntas.

-En nuestros tiempos de estudiantes – levanto la vista para verte a los ojos - ¿Recuerdas cómo nos divertíamos escondiéndonos en los jardines para ocultarnos de los demás cuando...? – no termino la frase, siempre ha sido difícil para mí hablar de esa parte de nuestra relación. Siento que un rubor cubre mis rostro y agacho la mirada para que no veas lo avergonzado que estoy, pero tus dedos se colocan en mi barbilla y me obligas a que te vea de nuevo.

-Sí, Moony, lo recuerdo – y lentamente te inclinas hacia mí y me vuelves a besar, aunque ahora con más pasión. - ¿Quieres recordar lo que hacíamos en los jardines? – mi sonrojo no puede ser mayor, pero la verdad es que nunca puedo negarme a esas propuestas.

-Padfoot, yo... – no esperas a que responda, cortas mis palabras con un beso que siento corta mi aliento. Siempre has sido tú el más apasionado, el que no tiene miedo de experimentar cosas nuevas, el de la experiencia. Nunca te he preguntado si has dormido con alguien más, aunque eso no importa, prefiero permanecer con la idea de que yo he sido y soy el único en tu vida, de que no hay más amor para ti que esta criatura oscura que haces tuya todas las noches.

Siento tus labios y tu lengua recorrer todo mi cuerpo, como ligeras mariposas húmedas haciéndome cosquillas y estremeciendo cada centímetro de mi piel. Enredo mis dedos en tu cabello negro, y tiro ligeramente de él cuando el placer que me brindan tus caricias se vuelve demasiado intenso. No quiero esperar por más tiempo y abro las piernas para dejar que te acomodes entre ellas, lo cual haces lentamente, no hay prisa, todavía tenemos lo que resta de la noche para amarnos. Cuidadosamente te abres camino dentro de mí, y una ligera protesta escapa de mi boca al sentir ese ligero dolor en la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Te detienes y tomas mi rostro entre tus manos para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien, amor? – me encanta la dulzura con la que pronuncias esas palabras, así como el hecho de que siempre te preocupes por mí, de lo que siento.

-Sí... no te detengas – no pretendo hacerte esperar por más tiempo, ya lo hiciste durante 12 años.

Pronto la habitación se llena de gemidos y del delicioso aroma de nuestras pieles entrelazadas. Tus embestidas son cada vez más intensas, más profundas, parece que quieres descargar toda tu energía en el clímax que poco a poco se aproxima. Aprieto mis piernas alrededor de tu cintura para darte a entender que quiero más de ti, que no me romperé si me tocas con más fuerza, ya que este no es un acto de violencia o con el fin de lastimar a alguien, es un acto de amor que sólo compartimos tú y yo, y que es lo más hermoso y sagrado que tenemos. La extraña sensación en la parte baja de mi vientre seguido por el derrame de mi esencia sobre tu abdomen me indican que he llegado a mi punto máximo; y el gemido que ahogaste en la garganta seguido por la humedad en mi interior me dicen que tú también has sentido lo mismo.

Te dejas caer sobre mi cuerpo sin preocupaciones, en este momento sólo existimos tú y yo en una habitación de una casa situada en Grimauld Place. Que el mundo gire cuanto pueda, que Voldemort reúna a cuantos Mortifagos quiera, no importa, lo único que existe para nosotros después de tan delicioso clímax somos nosotros y nuestro amor.

Nuestras pieles están resbalosas por el sudor, el aroma de nuestra esencia flota en el ambiente, tu cabello está regado a nuestro alrededor, cobijando una parte de nuestros cuerpos, y de mis ojos corren algunas lágrimas que bien podrían ser de alegría, pero que son más bien por un mal presentimiento. Cada vez que hacemos el amor lo hacemos como si fuera la última vez, como si nunca más volviéramos a estar juntos, y no sé por qué siento que esta sí podría ser la última vez.

Rodeo con mis brazos tu cuerpo desnudo y te aferro más a mí, no quiero que te separes ni un sólo centímetro. Te gusta la sensación y te acomodas en mi pecho. Aún sigues dentro de mi cuerpo y no pareces dispuesto a querer salir en un futuro cercano, quien sabe, tal vez más tarde volvamos a gemir y a gritar nuestros nombres mientras nos amamos. Levantas el rostro cuando dejo oír un sollozo, no dices nada, simplemente me observas en silencio y te acercas para besar el rastro de mis lágrimas en mis mejillas. Ahora comprendo porque no hablas, y es que tú también estás llorando. Coloco mis dedos en tu rostro y limpió la humedad que escapa de tus ojos, te acerco y te beso en la frente y en los labios.

-Te amo, Sirius – digo mientras observo tus bellas facciones.

-Y yo también te amo, Remus – quien diría que un hombre tan altivo y vanidoso podría ser tan tierno. – y recuerda, pase lo que pase todo estará bien, estaremos juntos hasta el final.

-Hasta el final – repito entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

Quisiera creer lo que dice, quisiera creer que mañana despertaremos y volveremos a ser los muchachitos traviesos que fuimos durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts, quisiera creer que el mal terminará de raíz y que seremos felices por siempre como en los cuentos. Sin embargo, sé que algo malo nos espera y sé que tú también lo sabes, sino ¿por qué estás llorando?

El desesperado sonido de alguien tocando la puerta hizo que un adormilado Remus Lupin se separara de un muy dormido Sirius Black para ir a abrir. No tuvo que adivinar que se trataba de algún miembro de la Orden, esa desesperación sólo podía ser por algo realmente grave.

-Lupin, necesito que me acompañes al Ministerio de Magia – sobraba el tiempo para un saludo cuando se trataba de este tipo de situaciones.

-¿Qué sucede, Kingsley? – a pesar de tratar de disimularlo, la voz de Lupin sonaba preocupada.

-Es Harry, está en el Ministerio de Magia y parece que un enorme grupo de Mortifagos lo persigue. Afortunadamente no está solo, sus amigos lo acompañan, pero falta poco para que el Señor Oscuro se reúna con ellos. Nos necesita. – Las palabras del hombre frente a él hicieron eco en sus oídos.

Corrió hacia la habitación que compartía con Sirius y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando éste despertó se encontró con un Remus demasiado apurado para prestarle atención. Fue hasta que lo tomó de la muñeca que el castaño lo miró.

-¿Qué sucede, Moony? – la preocupación reflejada en su voz al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se vestía también.

-Harry está a punto de ser atrapado por los Mortifagos, y Voldemort está cerca- ya no era necesario ocultar lo que sucedía, estaba seguro que Sirius lo seguiría aún si saber cual era el problema. Ante la mención de Harry, Sirius tomó una capa más o menos abrigadora y salió de la habitación con Remus.

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que les esperaba en el Ministerio, pero de lo que sí estaban seguros era de la promesa que habían hecho de estar juntos hasta el último momento de sus vidas.

NOTAS: En algún momento depresivo de mi vida se me ocurrió escribir este fic, que es una breve historia acerca de lo que pudo haber vivido nuestro adorado Sirius Black en nuestro retorcido mundo del slash antes de caer detrás del velo. No sufran, sólo piensen que Rowling no será tan malvada como para privarnos de la presencia de Sirius de una forma u otra.

* * *

**Dejen sus comentarios, es mi primer fic, espero les guste...Nos veremos muy pronto...ya veran. **


End file.
